


Dream of Mortality

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Alice's fatigue from overwork results in visions of Marisa's death. Hopefully the magician can help her overcome her fears.





	Dream of Mortality

Alice Margatroid wasn't usually a contemplative woman. But she stood before a familiar gravestone, clad in a black variation of her usual dress.

"It's real boring without you, huh Kirisame?" The woman lamented. "Shanghai, please give these to Marisa." She beckoned her miniature golem to carry off the bouquet of flowers in her possession. Placing them onto the grave.

Alice proceeded to brandish a small blade from her person. "I can't take it anymore." Alice whimpered. Bringing the knife to her throat, she proceeded to press down. As blade made contact with flesh, the illusion was broken.

Before she could recollect the scene, Alice awoken to the familiar surroundings of her bedroom/laboratory. Slept at her desk yet again into the evening.

"These dreams keep happening." Alice muttered to herself.

Marisa has not visited her accommodations in nearly a month. Alice's penchant of refraining to contact or speak to the magician of her own accord, definitely accrued unforeseen consequences.

Unsolicited. Margatroid proceeded to press both of her palms onto her face, tears going into a metaphorical torrential downpour.

"Why am i like this." Alice lamented. "Why can't I just tell her before it's too late."

Out of sheer chance, a loud knock on the puppeteer's doorway was heard.

"Maybe those three fairies are hungry again." Alice thought to herself. As she emerged from her desk and walked to her doorway.

As she opened the entrance to her home. A familiar voice rang out to her.

"Heya Alice! Long time no see!" Exclaimed one Kirisame Marisa, clad in her usual attire.

Face to face with the woman she loved, Alice Margatroid could not mask her emotions any longer. lunging toward the magician with her arms outward, embracing Marisa as her face was obscured by the magician's blouse.

"Wow Alice? Missed me that much?" Marisa uttered to the weeping woman in front of her. "There, there." she proclaimed, patting Alice on the top of her head. "Let's head inside."

Moments later, the two sat on the edge of Alice's ornate bedding. Both women with their hands together between them.

"Aw jeez Alice, you know i'm always hangin out with Reimu and Kourin! You gotta take a break from studyin sometime!" Marisa reassured her partner. "Calmed down now?" The magician asked.

Alice could only reply with a simple nod. "Yes."

"Hey, if you're up for it, can i stay here tonight?" Marisa interjected. Alice nodding her head in acceptance.

Without warning, Marisa embraced the other blonde in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Removing her lips, Marisa stated. "C'mon, let's start." Beginning to disrobe Alice's dress.

Moments later, the women were laying nude with fingers interlocked. Marisa on top of Alice.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay? The magician inquired as she moved downward and began to gently massage Alice's left nipple with her tongue. Proceeding to lightly suckle onto the areola.

"Aaah." Alice moaned, doing her best to retain her composure.

Marisa continued downwards, beginning to softly rub Alice's belly. "You're also putting on a little weight Alice, da~ze." Alice blushed as Marisa continued. "But that's okay, even more for me to enjoy!" The magician exclaimed as she began lightly kissing Alice on the abdomen.

Alice began to cover her face with her hands in a bashful manner in response to Marisa's comments. "Marisa, please..."

Marisa smiled. "Aight Alice, i'll apologize for making you so lonely." Motioning even lower towards Alice's vaginal area. "Wow, it's super wet!" Marisa exclaimed. Proceeding to lightly lick the puppeteer's clitoris.

"MARISA!" Alice exclaimed in a wave of pleasure, discharge hitting Marisa's face.

"Sorry,,," Alice apologizing as the other woman wiped the contents from her face.

"Don't mention it! That just shows me you love me!" Marisa proclaimed with a wide goofy grin on her face.

Alice could only remain silent as the magician returned to her side. Taking ahold of her hand yet again.

"Get cha some rest, Alice. I'm going to be by your side all night." Marisa reassuring her lover of her presence. "No matter how many years, i'm goin to be around for a long time." Giving Alice a kiss on her forehead.

Slowly but surely, Alice began to fall into slumber. A serene expression adorning her features.

"Sweet dreams, Alice." Marisa uttered as she followed the puppeteer. Both women embracing their dormancy.

**Author's Note:**

> Revisiting IOSYS' Alice→Sweet PV gave me lots of emotions okay.


End file.
